Losing the Fight
by Juliet99
Summary: PG13 for a word or two. A monologue by a nameless person about what might happen after the books - ie a war.


Through early morning fog I see   
Visions of the things to be   
The pains that are withheld for me   
I realise and I can see that   
  
Chorus: Suicide is painless   
It brings on many changes   
And I can take or leave it if I please  
  
Theme song from M*A*S*H  
Mike Altman & Johnny Mandel  
  
LOSING THE FIGHT  
  
Or "Suicide is Painless"  
  
  
The war really began when Harry faced You-Know-Who in his 7th Year. You-Know-Who had been terrorising the wizarding community for most of the year. He'd come to finally defeat Harry. But that, of course never happened.  
  
Harry didn't kill him. Oh no. You have to admire him for that. The guy had robbed him of his family, tried to kill him countless times, killed some of his friends and put him through pain and suffering for most of his life. But Harry never sunk to his level. He just robbed him of all his powers. Neat huh? One minute, the guy is half snake, half man and half-homicidal - well, mugglecidal - maniac. The next minute, he's just a wacked out, sixty year old man who has no more magic in him that your average Muggle. And, like fools, we all thought it would end there. Boy were we wrong.  
  
Just because he had no powers, doesn't mean he couldn't control troops. He was always clever, they say, and it showed. He didn't let on to any of the Death Eaters, only one, Lucius Malfoy. He knew that Lucius would help him become a great ruler - and kill him afterwards. But he had a plan for that, when the time came. He used special effects, cloaked himself in black, masked his face and let Lucius perform his magic. No one could tell the difference.  
  
Being robbed of all his powers had added a sense of determination to his madness. (By then he was a full-blown psychopath.) He took the most outrageous risks - 100:1 odds, sending his troops out when they were very outnumbered, etc. He fought dirty. He fought to win, and acted like his troops didn't matter. And he had a lot of troops - most acting under the imperious curse, of course, so they'd never stop fighting 'till they were dead. The first attack took everyone by surprise.  
  
So we mobilised our troops. Fudge was sacked. He was useless anyway - apparently Dumbledore had warned him way back. Pity he was dead; Dumbledore would've made a great leader. At first, only the Ministry wizards fought, but as the situation grew more serious, anyone over 15 was pulled into the forces. Kids went to school for a few years, mainly to learn and perfect curses for fighting. Some with talent for flying were trained for the broomstick cavalry. Others like me, with a capacity for the medicinal spells, were trained up as healers. Still others were trained as saboteurs and spies. But most were trained to be in the infantry.  
  
We had our fair share of heroes, of course. You still hear stories about the start of the war, when people took a few more risks then they do now. For example, Oliver Wood of the Broomstick Cavalry, Regent 6, when into enemy territory to pick up a spy unit in a bit of trouble, ie a dungeon and execution in a very painful manner. 600 hundred soldier guarding the place, making it the most heavily guarded area in the Black Territories - which is what they called You-Know-Who's area in those days. 6 men went in; 6 men came out, plus the 4 spies they had been sent to rescue. Or the story of George Weasley, who, after his twin brother had been killed, killed over 100 Death Eaters single-handedly before they got him. Katie Bell sacrificed her life so that a bunch of soldiers she'd never met could escape with their lives. Ginny Weasley, a great spy, was tortured with the Crucio Curse, and had the Imperio Curse used on her, but wouldn't talk, the plucky bugger. I operated on her myself, after she was rescued, but she didn't make it.  
  
And then of course, is the illustrious General Potter, who now commands over half of the military. Almost a celebrity, now more so than ever before. He visited a few weeks back - most of the other girls were so excited we got hardly any work done. They all said he was gorgeous - I thought he looked sad, and tired. But then, he's got a right to be, doesn't he? A lot of his friends are dead. Only 28, you know. But then, most of the force is below 35, so it just goes to show, doesn't it? His antics and "impossible" missions always boost morale just a bit. And morale needs it. At the start of this, everyone was going; "Oh, it'll be over in a few weeks, they'll never get anywhere." And then the few weeks turned into a few months, and the months turned into a year, and the year turned into ten long, hard years of war. And the infantry gets smaller and smaller, and our workload in the hospitals gets more and more. We've got less heroes and more deserters; You-Know-Who takes more and more land, and kills more and more Muggles. And you get the feeling that we're fighting a losing battle.  
  
A/N: Why does everything I write turn out depressing? Hmm... I'll have to work on that. Anyway, this is just a little monologue written/spoken by an unidentified person, who's part of the war effort against the dark side. If anyone who watches M*A*S*H reads this then you'll know the tune to the theme song. I'd appreciate it if you reviewed, and if you have to criticise it, at least make it constructive? :)  



End file.
